It Started With A Date
by Swift178
Summary: Sonic and Amy find love in each other after Tails and Cream set them up on a date. The two decide that their relationship can go public but now Eggman knows that Sonic has a weakness other than water. [SonicxAmy] No flames!
1. Close to a Kiss

_Disclaimer: Any character in this story does not belong to me._

**It Started With A Date**

**_Amy_**

I couldn't believe he just did that. I had been waiting an eternity for this day to come, the day that I would go on my first date with Sonic the Hedgehog. I had been in love with him for so long, and when you are in love with someone as much as I am in love with Sonic, you would do anything to catch their attention, anything at all.

I was gutted when he stood me up. I remember how I charged into the front room, thinking that Sonic was hiding and ooh, boy was he gonna get it. He wasn't there. Then of course, Sam Speed turned up and as Sonic was nowhere to be found I spent the day with Sam, believing that he had been stood up by Sonic too. I was wrong. He had just stood me up. Sam was to race with Sonic in the evening, which is now.

When Sonic turned up, I really thought he was there for me, not for Sam. I just ran towards him, wanting to wrap my arms around him and feel his strong arms around me. No. He ran away towards Sam and the two raced off totally forgetting that I was there. I felt so hurt, and my heart filled with anger.

Now I simply watched the two race off together, forgetting at the time that I even existed. Well that's what it felt like. I'm starting to doubt that Sonic will even apologize for missing our date. I screamed into the air, before tears stung my eyes and I collapsed on the floor, crying.

**_Sonic_**

I found myself smirking as I began to overtake Sam. I needed a good race to get that battle out of my head. I turned my head around slightly to see Sam catch up on me. I gave a trademark grin and gave a mere "See ya later!" before speeding off towards the Thorndyke's, where I live at the moment, just until we return to our own world.

I walk into the house, careless and simple, when a crowd of angry eyes met mine when I went into the living room. Cream walked up to me stiffly.

"Why did you do that to her Sonic?" she merely said, before taking off upstairs with Cheese. I scratched my head, a little confused about what she was talking about. Chris looked at me from the sofa.

"Why did you stand Amy up Sonic?" he asked. My mind suddenly snapped back into focus. Oh God, I left Amy at the beach!

"Shit!" I muttered before taking off outside the door again. I was unaware of everyone watching me head off at the speed of sound. I sped along the windy roads and in minutes I was there. I scanned the area for Amy and eventually, I saw her sitting there in the sand, tears in her eyes and streaked down in her face. I approached her slowly; nervous of her reaction, especially since I just ran off and left her there without telling her the reason why I missed our date.

I got nearer to the pink hedgehog, and was sweating a little from nervousness. Normally, I wouldn't be nervous from this sort of thing but for some reason, I was wet with sweat. "Um… Amy?"

Amy turned around and looked at me with jade green eyes. I felt my heart begin to thud and I didn't really know why. Amy's emotionless mask on her face turned to an expression of anger. She looked at me with tears still slipping down her cheeks. God, how I hate that Bokkun. Yet, I shouldn't have left her there like that. It's my fault.

"Why?" she whispered to me with an icy tone, "Why did you stand me up? Why did you leave me here?"

"I-I'm sorry Amy…" I tried to apologize but that's when Amy exploded.

"SORRY! It took you _forever_ to ask me out and when you finally do, you stand me up! Am I really that bad a person to hang out with, Sonic? And then when you finally do turn up, you don't even _think_ about me and you just run off with Sam! How _could_ you?"

I tried my best to calm her down but she continued what she had to say, "You made me feel like I… didn't exist… that I didn't matter… Why? Is it me? What's wrong with me?"

I had to say something. I found myself doing something I had never done before. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I moved my mouth up to her ear and whispered, "Nothing's wrong with you Ames… it was me… I didn't mean to stand you up… Bokkun attacked today and was gonna try and get Eggman outta prison… I'm so sorry I hurt you… please forgive me…"

Amy pulled away for a bit and looked into my eyes. There goes my heart again, thudding loudly in my chest. "I… I'm sorry too… I forgive you, I guess…"

I hugged her again and got up, picking her up as well. "You ready to go back then?"

Amy nodded in my arms. I noticed how warm her body felt next to mine and it made my chest hurt due to all the thumping my heart was doing. I revved up my legs and sped off home with her.

**XXX**

I skidded to a halt outside the Thorndyke house and put Amy down, giving her a smile. "You okay?"

Amy nodded, giving me a sweet smile that made me feel like grinning like a fool for some unknown reason. "Just fine now," she responded to my question. She stretched her hand out towards me and took it into hers. My heart thudded just a little harder and my hand tingled, drawing woozy feelings in my chest and stomach. My mind went into automatic and I found myself drawing closer to her. My eyes focused in on her lips and began to close. Just then, my mind snapped back into focus and I pulled away quickly before she got the wrong idea.

"Umm… shall we go inside?" I asked her, feeling my face going hot. Amy nodded, a blush appearing on her face. I took her hand and we walked inside, connected at the hands.

**_Amy_**

I can't believe this. Just minutes ago, I felt like crap and now… maybe Sonic does have care for me. Right now, I was most probably completely red in the face. Could Sonic really have tried to kiss me? It seems so farfetched, but it could happen, right?

As we walked in to the house, my eyes kept drifting between his eyes and his lips. He licked his lips and my heart quivered. His hand held mine and it sent waves of ecstasy through my body. I just love being there with him. It made me feel whole and pure, like I'm invincible.

When we got inside, Sonic quickly removed his hand from mine and I could swear I saw his face light up in a pink blush. I could feel myself blushing too, so I placed a hand on my cheek to cover some of it. Sonic instantly walked off away from me yet in my heart I still felt like he was there with me. Cream suddenly appeared with Cheese following her.

"Hello Amy, are you okay?" she asked me, with shiny brown eyes. I gave her a sweet smile and nodded. "I'm just fine, Cream."

She probably noticed that I'm blushing! I quickly placed my hand back on my cheek but Cream had already seen. "Why are you blushing Amy?" Cream asked politely. I looked at the floor.

"I'm n-not blushing…" I stammered but Cream saw right through me. "What happened with Sonic?"

I knew this was a battle I couldn't win so I gave in. I felt my face go even redder when I told Cream, "Sonic said sorry and just outside… I-I think he tried to k-kiss me!"

Cream's eyes widened,_ "Really?"_ she asked in fascination. I nodded and blushed even more, "Yeah but don't tell Sonic, just in case he didn't mean to… you know…"

Cream nodded and headed towards the kitchen to help Ella clean up the dishes. I went into the front room, collapsed on the sofa and watched television for a while.

**_Sonic_**

I can't believe I tried to…

I mean, sure, Amy's a nice girl but nothing could ever happen between us. I'm not sure if I even want anything to happen between us. I'd never admit it out loud, but love is something that always seemed to scare me, mainly because if something happened to somebody that I cared about I would never forgive myself, especially if that somebody was Amy. I guess I just make believe that I don't care about her when I do. Still, we won't become an item ever. I just don't see it happening.

I went to one of my favourite spots: the rooftop. I settled there and laid back. Why did I try to do that? Why try and kiss Amy? Suddenly I heard a yell, "SONIC!"

I sat up as I heard my name being called and saw Tails leave the garage with a big wide grin on his face. "I saw you come in, what's up buddy?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing really, you?"

"Well, nothing much, but I_did_ manage to find some ways to improve the X Tornado, more speed, and add some more functions to the X Cyclone…"

I wasn't really listening. I zoned out and thought about what I tried to do. How could I have been so stupid to try and kiss Amy like that? She probably hates me. Or even worse, she's fantasising about me liking her and that close encounter has made her believe that I do like her somewhere in my heart. I do like her, but if she ever figured that out… I don't know, I don't think it would be pretty somehow. Tails must've noticed I had something on my mind because the next thing I knew was that Tails had flew up to the rooftop and sat beside me with a look on his face to suggest that he wanted to know what was on my mind.

"So what's up? You look like you've got something on your mind… so spill!" Tails teased.

I turned away from him so I didn't have to look at him but Tails put a somewhat firm hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"I've known you for a long time Sonic. I know when something's up and right now, something's up. Am I right?"

I nodded, "Okay, maybe _something's _up but it doesn't mean I have to tell you, or anybody for that matter!" I claimed stubbornly.

Tails shrugged, "Fine, but if you want somebody to talk to, you can always come to me, you know that right?"

I nodded slowly as Tails took off with his tails and landed on the pavement below.

**_Tails_**

I wonder what could be up with Sonic… he's been so distant ever since he came back from the beach with Amy. I scratched my forehead, trying to rack my brains. Damn, I've known Sonic for a long time but he still can be a confusing person to work out at times.

I headed upstairs to my room when I saw Cream and Cheese skipping along merrily. I gave a quick wave and Cream came over with a cheerful smile on her young face. "Hello Tails," she said politely.

"How's it going Cream?" I asked. Cream shrugged, "Nothing really. Amy's been acting weird since she got back with Sonic."

I looked up at those words. "Really? Amy too? Do you think that… something happened between them on the way back?"

"I'm not telling," Cream said stubbornly, "I promised Amy."

"Ah, you can tell me Cream. Then I might be able to find out what's wrong with Sonic and try and find a way to help him."

Cream paused for a moment in thought about whether or not she should tell about Amy's secret. In the end, she looked up at me and said, "Amy said that she thinks Sonic tried to kiss her."

I gasped in shock. Cream saw this as her chance to continue, "She said that outside, Sonic went all dazed and they got really close to each other, like he was gonna kiss her, but he snapped out of it just before they could, you know, kiss. Amy thinks that there's a chance that Sonic might actually like Amy…"

"As in… like-like? A crush?"I asked, almost shocked.

Cream nodded, "But you didn't hear it from me or anyone! It might not be what it seems!"

At that, Cream walked away, while I thought for a while. "I think it _is _what it seems Cream… I think it is…"

**XXX**

I sat in my room, thinking about what Cream had told me. Sonic and Amy? As a couple? Sonic would probably kill me for saying it, but I always thought that Sonic and Amy were made for each other. Ever since I had first met Amy, and she started following us on our adventures, I had always thought that there might be a chance for Sonic and Amy.

I could never see Sonic with any other girl or Amy with any other guy. And nobody's stupid, we all know Amy is in love with Sonic. She practically shouts it from the rooftops, proud of her love for Sonic. But Sonic, when it comes to love, he isn't exactly brave. Sure, he could fight anything Eggman hits him with and face it with a great deal of courage, but he is most probably frightened of this emotion; love. Maybe it's to do with the fact that Sonic hasn't had a relationship before in his life, so the experience is all so new to him. Yet, Amy has never been in a relationship either. It struck me at that very moment how brave Amy really was, to be able to proclaim her love every single day.

I lay back in my bed, nightfall beginning to take place and I vaguely started plotting. If Sonic went on one date with Amy, what would come out of it? Well, Sonic would get to know Amy a little bit better and vice versa. And it might make Sonic a bit more comfortable around Amy. Also, Sonic missed their last date so this would be a chance to make it up to her. To be honest, it wouldn't have taken Sonic that long to beat Bokkun. I'm suspecting that Sonic DID stand her up after that, probably too scared to face her.

A glint came into my eye as I instantly thought, _'Why not set Sonic and Amy up?'_

But how was I going to do that? To set Sonic and Amy up, I needed help. I had a vague idea of what I would like to do but it needs money. That means I'd probably have to ask Chris or Chuck for help. Yet again, Sonic is the most famous hedgehog in the world so there's a high chance he'd get in anywhere for free. It can't hurt to try…

I rolled over and pulled my blankets over me, deciding to dwell on this in the morning. I was simply too tired to do anymore thinking at that point. I shut my eyes and drifted off into dream land.

**_Cream_  
**

I leaned back and yawned, happy to have got such a peaceful sleep. I rolled over and tapped Cheese's shoulder. "Time to wake up Cheese…" I murmured. I slipped out of bed and wiped the sleeping dust from my eyes.

After making sure I was perfectly refreshed for the morning, I skipped downstairs and into the dining room to see Ella come out of the kitchen with a big grin on her chubby face. I smiled sweetly and faced her, "Good morning Ella." I said. Ella smiled back at me, "Good morning Cream."

She placed a bowl of cereal in front of me. I bowed politely and thanked her. My mother always told me it was important to remember manners. I munched on the cereal gratefully as Tails bounded into the room, cheery grin on his face.

"Good morning, Cream! Good morning, Ella!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning Tails." I said politely before returning to my cereal. Ella came in with some more cereal and bade Tails good morning before returning to the kitchen again.

I smiled before Tails leaned over to me. "Cream… what you told me last night. I had a think about it and I think that… Sonic really might like Amy… in that way."

I gasped in shock. I wished now at that point that I hadn't told Tails. But he's one of my closest friends. I should be able to trust him right?

"We have no proof that that's the case, Tails!" I whispered frantically.

"I do. Remember Emerald Coast?"

I nodded vaguely and Tails continued, "Well, when Amy went to give that bracelet to Sonic, he was moved. I saw him from the X Tornado. And when Amy fell in the ocean, he went in after her_and_ he knew he couldn't swim to save his life, let alone hers!"

"Sonic would've dived in the ocean for any of us, you know that. And as for the bracelet, it was destroyed…" I stated. Tails shook his head.

"No it wasn't destroyed Cream… I found it in one of Sonic's drawers up in the lab. If he didn't care about Amy, he would've chucked it."

"He would've kept it if one of us made it for him." I persisted.

"Cream… trust me, Sonic likes Amy… and I'm gonna need your help." The fox lowered his voice to little more than a whisper.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"To set them up! Tonight Sonic and Amy will go on a date that they'll never forget!"


	2. The Plan is in Motion

_Disclaimer: Any character in this story does not belong to me._

**It Started With A Date**

**_Sonic_**

It's morning. And it's about time. I woke up and stretched myself, releasing a long yawn. All my troubles from yesterday had left my head, almost as if my memories of anything that had happened the previous day had been cleansed out of my head overnight. I knew that couldn't be true. I had to get up eventually, otherwise the others would suspect and I had to admit, I was kinda hungry. I sure could go for something right about now. Anything.

Realizing my hunger, I leapt down from the rooftop and began to make my way indoors to the kitchen. As I entered the room, I noticed it was deserted. Good, just the way I like it. The only sounds were of Ella humming to herself in the kitchen. I sneaked into the dining room quietly, hoping to just scrounge an apple. I really wanted to just go on my morning run. Ella and Tanaka often say that compared to Amy, Tails and Cream, I don't eat too much. Yet again, when I'm on a run, I occasionally pick up a chilidog or two. I'm a sucker for chilidogs. Oh, and French fries and doughnuts are pretty good too. And I love the occasional fruit, especially apples.

My hand was almost about to close around the apple when I heard a voice, "Sonic?"

I knew that voice. It was so lovely and pure and breezy that I could recognize it anywhere. I couldn't believe that I thought that about Amy's voice but I was more focused on Amy being there at all. Suddenly, memories of yesterday flooded back and my mind kept screaming at me to run away. My heart thudded so hard it hurt my chest and I found myself sweating a lot beneath my fur. I kept racking my brains, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me. I had never acted this way towards anyone, let alone Amy Rose.

I was so lost in my aching feelings that I hadn't noticed Amy move closer. I only slightly snapped back into reality when I felt Amy's gentle hand touch my shoulder. I jumped at her soft touch, feeling my head begin to hurt. "Are you okay?" she asked me, "You look kinda pale…"

"F-Fine A-Ames…" I managed to stammer, "I-I gotta go…" I quietly said, my hand grabbing the apple quickly and running out as fast as I could. I needed to clear my head.

**_Amy_**

I stared after my blue hero and raised my eyebrow. He's been acting weird ever since yesterday. Could it be to do with that kiss I think he tried to give me? Did he even try to kiss me? It's possible I may I have just got it all wrong and he never tried to kiss me at all.

"Ah, good morning Amy!" Ella said cheerfully, placing some toast in front of me. To be honest, I'm not a big fan of cereal. To be even more honest, I hate it. I'm more of a toast girl in truth. I sat there, just running my fingers over the crusts of my toast. I could've sworn that Sonic was blushing on the way out. That can't be true though! My mind must be playing tricks on me, Sonic the Hedgehog never blushes! Yet again, Sonic's always cool under pressure and he flipped out when I caught him trying to take that apple without anyone noticing. He probably just wanted a quick breakfast and a quick getaway.

I sighed, taking a bite out of my toast and taking my time to chew on it. I really wonder sometimes what is going on in that hedgehog's head. He doesn't seem to be himself, though if I told anybody, they wouldn't believe me. They would merely say that Sonic was as fine as he always was and that I was worrying too much.

But I can't help but to worry. Sonic gets himself in so much trouble it's unbelievable. All the clashes with Eggman and the occasional fights he has with Knuckles, it's a wonder that he hasn't gotten himself severely hurt or possibly even killed. I wish that he wouldn't get into so much trouble at times. It hurts me to think of the consequences and I always get scared that I might lose him. That time on ARK was a good example. I thought that I had lost Sonic for good then. It was a miracle he survived.

I finished my toast and licked the crumbs off my fingers and took off without a word. I returned to my bedroom and sat on my bed, my eyes focused on my feet, "Oh Sonikku… what's wrong? Why is it you can't talk to me anymore?"

_**Cream**_

I stood outside Amy's bedroom door with Tails, listening to Amy. I could just about see her, in fact, gazing at her feet and gave a brief sigh, almost depressed.

I then stole a look at Tails, who looked somewhat triumphant. "I knew it!" the fox boy whispered to me. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently, holding Cheese in my arms.

Tails turned to me. "Not now, let's go somewhere else."

Tails walked off in another direction and it was clear he wanted me to follow him. I did so, skipping a bit to keep up with him. He eventually led me to his room, and sat on his bed. I joined him.

"What did you mean by _'I knew it'_, Tails?" I asked once again curiously.

"I mean that I knew that Sonic and Amy liked each other!" he blurted out, an excited look on his young face.

"Do you really think that Tails?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, Sonic doesn't act like that around anyone! And since he supposedly tried to kiss her yesterday, he's been actingstrange around her."

"But, Sonic and Amy together, as a couple?"

"Cream… ever since I first met Amy and saw the way she was around Sonic, I knew that there was a high chance of them being right for each other… and it just proves it for me even more whenever I see him save her life or even just talk to her…" Tails said.

I suppose there was a chance. Though I never admitted it, I like seeing Sonic and Amy together. It just gave me a warm feeling inside and made me picture them doing things a couple would do. I could always see Sonic and Amy walking in the park together, holding hands, pushing each other on the swings, kissing each other… Through my eyes, Sonic acts like he doesn't care, but he does. He does care. More than he could possibly care for anyone else.

"And what did you mean by setting Sonic and Amy up on a date, Tails?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, I'm very glad you asked me about that Cream…"

_**Tails**_

My plan is flawless. It couldn't possibly go wrong. I smirk to myself, thinking about how it's all going to go. It would start out simple, just friendship and then… if it all worked out, we would have Sonic and Amy all over each other by the end of the night.

I pulled out a leaflet from my tails, looked at it and handed it to Cream. The rabbit took it and glanced at it. "Twinkle Park," she read the cover. She opened the leaflet and began to read it. As soon as she had read what she could, she handed the leaflet back to Tails. "Those roller coasters look scary…" she whimpered.

"Cream, this is where Sonic and Amy are going to be set up," I told her briefly. Cream looked at me in slight confusion.

"But how?"

That was a good question and admittedly, it took a while for me to tackle it and come up with a good answer. I recognized that the minute Sonic saw Amy there he would run like his life depended on it. However, I realized that if there were others with Sonic, then he might not be so quick to go.

"Well, you and I are going to go with Sonic and Amy," I answered.

"But Tails," Cream objected, "I've got a curfew and I've got togo to bed! Mom will be ever so angry with me if I miss my curfew!"

"No sweat Cream… we'll stay there for about half an hour, then we'll make up an excuse, tell them to enjoy themselves and jet off home."

Cream nodded, deciding against asking more questions. I smirked. "All we gotta do is wait for Sonic to come back. You tell Amy we're gonna go to Twinkle Park. I know she's dying to go. The leaflet came from her room."

Cream nodded. "Okay!"

_**Amy**_

I gathered up my swimming equipment and made my way to the pool out back. I'm a pretty good swimmer when I'm unstressed. But I'm only going to do a spot of sunbathing; maybe I'll go for a quick dip in the pool. I set up the chair and lay back in it, letting the sun bleach my fur. Quite personally, relaxing in the sun either helps me think a bit more clearly or just helps me forget all my troubles, depending on what I want. I shut my eyes, my bikini skirt blowing ever so slightly in a small breeze. The sun, however, was fairly bright so even squeezing my eyes shut as far as they could go didn't stop it seeming so bright. The problem was easily sorted. I grabbed my sunglasses, put them on and laid back once more. That was much better. I must've come close to dozing off because I would never have jumped so high in shock at being tapped on the shoulder.

I noticed the person who had tapped my shoulder was Cream. She looked a little nervous, and was digging her toe into the patio floor. "Hello Amy… did I wake you up?" she asked nervously. I noticed her tone and shook my head. "What's up Cream?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just that Tails has asked me to ask you if you wanted to come to Twinkle Park with us tonight."

I almost jumped out of skin again, this time from excitement. I've heard of Twinkle Park, with all those awesome rides. Roller coasters so high, you could probably touch the sky. Water logs so wet, you'll feel like you came out of the ocean. Ghost trains so scary, you would be left with the shivers for the rest of the day. Hell, Twinkle Park has everything, according to my leaflet. Lovely restaurants which sell the finest food, parks with beautiful trees and scenery, everything. I could barely contain myself as I shouted "YES!"

I realized that I had just yelled really loud and it felt like the whole world had heard me. I blushed and feebly said, "I'd love to come, Cream."

"Great!" Cream chirped. She was about to skip away when I thought of something. "Cream, wait!"

Cream turned, looking a little nervous, "Y-yes Amy?" she stammered.

"Is it just you, me and Tails or are the others going?"

Cream mumbled something. I couldn't hear her so I asked her what she said again. I heard Cream say "Sonic might be coming," before she ran off.

Sonic might be coming to Twinkle Park with us? The prospect seems too exciting to wait for! Yet again, my mind couldn't shake off that nervousness Cream had. I vaguely wondered if there was something she wasn't telling me, something more to this trip than meets the eye…

_**Sonic**_

I skidded indoors and glanced around. I sighed with relief. Good, no Amy. I went to the work shop, thinking of talking to Tails. Might take my mind off of this Amy business. I didn't think I could feel that way towards anyone. It's almost as if I'm… scared of her. The only reason I've ever had to be scared of her was when she was angry and decided to introduce the source of her anger to her hammer. And I know for sure that Amy's hammer can hit hard. I've annoyed her a few times yet she's only ever threatened me with her hammer once. When we were on that cruise ship and I lied to her that she was the cutest thing I had ever seen just to get off the cruise ship. Now, I realize that Amy is pretty cute, though the day I admit it will be the day Eggman gives up on his ideas of his empire.

Tails was in the work shop, as always. He was reading for a change, instead of looking for ways to upgrade the X Tornado. I glanced at the cover of what he was reading.

It was a leaflet, with the words 'Twinkle Park' written on the cover. I raised my eyebrow. "Tails?"

Tails looked up over the leaflet and smiled at the sight of me. "Hi Sonic!"

"Er… what's that you're reading?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"It's a leaflet for Twinkle Park. I found it in Amy's room and thought I'd have a look."

"Oh," I merely said. Tails saw this as his chance to continue, "It seems such a good place…"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's have a look." I asked, holding my hand out for the leaflet. I read about Twinkle Park. It was a theme park, and I personally think that theme parks rule, especially the roller coasters. And these roller coasters look pretty cool.

"Cream, Amy and I are going tonight… I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

At the mention of the word 'Amy' I instantly decided I didn't really want to go. An evening with Amy seems terrifying, even if Tails and Cream were there. If it was just Tails and Cream, I would have said yes like a shot. But with Amy there, yesterday's memories would just keep haunting me and it would be obvious that something was up.

"Uh… thanks but no thanks Tails, I don't really feel like it."

Tails wouldn't take no for an answer, "Aw, come on Sonic! It'll be fun, and Cream and I will be there so Amy won't jump on you, please?"

I shook my head, "Sorry Tails, I really don't feel like it."

"Please?" Tails whimpered, giving me puppy dog eyes. I hated anything to do with puppy dog eyes. They seem so sweet that I have to give in. Tails continued to give me that look and I sighed. "Fine…"

Tails smiled, "Yeah! This is gonna rock!"

Tails turned to start examining the X Tornado. And as he worked, I started to think. Why does Tails want me to go so much? If he wanted some male company, he could always ask Chris. Why me? Something doesn't seem right. It's too late now anyway. I promised I'd go. I just hope Amy doesn't get too close.


	3. Twinkle Park

_Disclaimer: Any character in this story does not belong to me._

**It Started With A Date**

_**Amy**_

I made sure I was perfectly ready for tonight. I wanted it to go perfect and if Sonic was coming, then I had to be perfect. I had immediately grabbed the best looking dress I had, similar to my ordinary red dress, but glittery and deep pink. I had swapped my usual red hair band for a deep pink one as I did with my boots. I spent about an hour in the shower, though I questioned if that was enough and I even decided to apply make-up for the occasion. Matching make-up that went with my attire, but not too much of it. Just enough to enhance my looks a little. I smiled at my looks in the mirror. I was dressed to kill. With any luck, I might get Sonic to notice me.

I grabbed my handbag, gave myself one last check-over to be sure I hadn't forgotten anything, before going downstairs. I felt like running… Twinkle Park… and Sonic was going to be there. Okay, sure, Tails and Cream were coming too but you can't beat fun with your friends. I settled on the sofa and watched TV for a bit when Cream came in, wearing her usual attire. The same orange dress with that little blue ribbon. Mind you, Cream wasn't looking to impress anyone, was she?

She sat next to me, looking at me in awe. "You look really pretty Amy!" she said, pointing out my dress. I smiled, glad that she'd noticed that I had done something with my appearance.

"Well, I have to get Sonic to notice me somehow!" I claimed. Cream nodded and looked at her feet. I snuck a side-glance at her. It struck me how nervous she looked at that very moment. Something was up but I didn't want to believe it.

Tails walked in at that precise moment with a big grin on his face. He looked like he ordinarily did too, with his gloves and shoes. His two tails swished behind him in clear excitement. "Let's go, Sonic's gonna meet us there."

I got up eagerly, checked myself over before following Tails and Cream, who were whispering. Wanting to know what my two friends were discussing I moved closer but they had obviously noticed me so had instantly stopped. Something was definitely going on but I was so eager to enjoy the evening I didn't let myself question too much. I couldn't wait to meet Sonic there.

_**Tails**_

It's going well. Sonic's going to meet us there. I was sceptical about it, thinking that he might choose to run off instead but he gave me his word he'd be there. Then all we needed to do was have some fun and after about an hour or so, Cream and I would make up an excuse. The only thing that could go wrong was if Sonic runs off when we do.

I know though. I just know. Sonic does like Amy and its bloody obvious Amy likes Sonic, possibly to the point of love. But if Sonic liked someone, he wouldn't just come out and say it. He needs help, because he may never tell that special someone how he feels, its just not him. I glance at Cream, who's smiling lightly, but looks a little nervous too.

I lean across to her. "You okay?"

"Just… can we really pull this off?"

I think for a minute and end up shrugging my shoulders, "I don't know Cream but if it does, there'll be two happy hedgehogs tonight."

Cream smiled weakly at me before nodding. Tanaka's going to drive us there so there shouldn't be any complications. There wasn't much to do but wait before Tanaka finally ushered us in the car and drove off.

We settled back in the car, gazing as the world passed by. Station Square had finally been prepared from Chaos' attack and everything was nice and normal again. The buildings had been prepared after much work and effort from builders, which meant they got a nice healthy pay rise. Good for them.

We were getting nearer to Twinkle Park, I could feel it. I caught sight of Amy reading the leaflet, looking like she could barely contain herself. She was fidgeting an awful lot and had a big wide grin on her face. It sure was a lot better to look at than that girl who had spent half the night crying once thinking that Sonic hated her. Mind you, that was years ago, when we first met Amy. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

Sonic and I were test piloting the Tornado after I had given it some adjustments. The winds had picked up and we ended up crashing at a place called Never Lake. We made our way into town to look for help and stopped at a restaurant for some food. And that's when Amy showed up. She had run over with a shocked yet excited look on her face and she had jumped on Sonic, giving him the biggest hug she could muster. Then she began babbling about how she was his biggest fan and how much she loved him and how she had posters of him all over her bedroom wall. The look on Sonic's face that day was priceless.

Amy sure had changed from being that little girl wearing that green t-shirt, frilly orange skirt, and quills shaped like Sonic's. She had matured, no longer falling to her knees begging Sonic for a date or marriage. She had even changed her appearance. Her quills now fell around her face like human hair and a red dress with a red hair band and red boots were her attire. She no longer chased Sonic like a child but she waited for him to make the first move, occasionally passing subtle hints for a date or some time together.

Finally, we arrived at the park. I hadn't noticed, due to all my thoughts about how Amy had changed from that lovesick little girl into this mature young lady. Man, how time passes by when you're lost in your own thoughts.

Tanaka dropped the three of us off and we began waiting for Sonic. Amy and Cream had settled on a nearby bench while I focused my eyes on the watch, like it was the only thing there. Five minutes had past. Then ten minutes. Then fifteen minutes.

"Sonic where_are_ you?" I growled.

_**Sonic**_

I can't go. I'm being deadly serious. I can't. I thought I'd be able to face it, an evening with Amy there, but I just can't. Every time I see her, I keep remembering what I almost did, which would lead to my face feeling hot and my heart thumping an awful lot. I feel guilty. I'm letting Tails down. I promised him I'd be there. He'll understand. He has to.

I collapse on the grass nearby, looking down. I can't stand this. What has that damn girl done to me?

When I first met her, I had felt for her what I had felt for the others. Pure and simple friendship. Maybe less than that because she never left me alone, always hounding me and begging me to marry her. But I'd always respected her as no more than a friend, despite how I acted towards her when we were younger.

But now… it's like she had cast a spell over me and I saw her in a new light. She was more mature, that fact was true, and she had gotten stronger and better-looking. Wait a minute… did I just think that?

I did. And it's true. She is a lot better looking than when she was younger. Mind you, every gets better-looking from when they were as little kids right? I'm trying to kid myself that I like Amy. I do like her, but only as a friend. Do I? I'm not sure anymore.

I glance at the flowers, and I catch sight of a pink one. I hesitate, then pick it and hold it in my hand carefully, not wanting to harm it in any way possible. I smile at it, gently stroking the petals. It surprised me how much it resembled Amy. Delicate, soft and pretty. I'm shocked at myself.

"Damn it Amy, what the hell have you done to me?" I whispered angrily, slamming my other fist into the ground. I began to think of Tails' offer again. It had been twenty minutes since I was supposed to meet him. They had probably given up hope of me coming and had either gone inside or gone home.

I lay back, my thoughts buzzing like the biggest and loudest bees. I couldn't care less… I could go another night, on my own. Or Tails could come with me, so I could make it up to him.

_'Sure, you're willing to make up lost time with Tails but not willing to make up for lost time with Amy…'_ a voice in my head growled. I remembered that date I had stood her up on. I would make it up to her but… I just can't. Not until that incident is erased from my mind completely.

Suddenly I remember how Tails had told me how Amy was really excited about tonight and really was looking forward to hanging with her three best friends there. I feel guilty again. I can't stay here. I don't want to let her down again. I don't want to break her heart anymore.

"I know I'm gonna regret this…" I grumbled before I tore off.

_**Cream**_

"He's not going to show up is he Cream?" Amy asked me in a somewhat depressed voice. I couldn't stand to even think of Amy depressed.

"Sonic will show up, Amy, he wouldn't be left out…" I tried to convince her, but I was having a hard time convincing myself. It had been twenty-two minutes since Sonic was supposed to be here and I was having a hard time trying to tell if he ever would turn up.

Amy looked at me, disappointment in her eyes. I could see tears pricking the corners of her eyes, "He's not going to turn up Cream… and it's me… I'm the reason he's staying away…"

I looked at her, feeling like crying myself. I don't like seeing my best friend sad, "Amy… it's not you… please don't cry…"

"It _is_! He's been acting really strange around me lately and he won't go near me anymore!" she wailed, beginning to cry. I began to sniffle myself and cry.

"Please… don't!" I wailed, crying as hard as Amy now. I can't stand this. Why can't Sonic turn up? I can't stand seeing Amy cry… I glance over at Tails, who walks over, sits between us and gives us both a hug.

"It's okay… we don't need Sonic to have a good time do we?" he said, giving us both a comforting squeeze. Amy nodded, grabbing a tissue and wiping away her tears. I grabbed my hankie from my pocket and blew my nose. I smiled at Tails weakly.

"Thank you Tails…"

"No problem… shall we go inside then?" he asked. I could hear the disappointment in his voice. He had really thought that Sonic would show up. That he would keep his word. I guess we should have known better. I caught sight of Amy nodding, still wiping away her tears.

I hated seeing Amy cry. She was like my big sister, always there for me through thick and thin. She was strength, and was the next best thing to my mother when she wasn't around, as well as Ella. I really look up to her, and she cares for me like I was her little sister. When she cried, it felt like strength was sapped from her and she was a defenceless little girl.

As we headed inside, the wind began to pick up. I whipped around and a blue blur skidded to a halt. He gave a grin to us.

"Sorry I'm late!" he waved. I didn't think he noticed Tails glaring at him. I bowed, "I'm happy you could come Sonic!"

He gave a trademark thumbs-up and followed us into Twinkle Park. Tails' plan was working after all.

_**Amy**_

He did come… I still couldn't get that fact out of my head. Sonic really was here. He didn't run out on me. I kept throwing glances at him as we entered the park, but then I found myself in awe at the size of the park.

It was so beautiful. There was everything. There were rides everywhere, not to mention shops, sideshows and general attractions. I couldn't wait to drag Sonic on some of those water logs. I knew he hated water. I glanced across at him again and he quickly turned away from me. I guess what had happened the day before still played in his mind.

It still plays in mine. I found myself wondering what would have happened if he didn't gain control over himself at the moment his lips were about to touch mine, if he did kiss me then and there. That led to me questioning what it would feel like… Sonic's kiss.

I blushed at the thought of myself and Sonic alone somewhere kissing passionately. How he would pass his lips over mine, and rub his hands up and down my back in a stimulating way…

"Amy?" said Cream, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped back into reality and blushed deeply, grateful that nobody I knew could read minds. That would be embarrassing…

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Tails asked me, with a big grin on his face. I paused for thought, vaguely wondering where I wanted to go.

"Well, let's get some candyfloss first before we decide." I offered. We went over to the candyfloss section and bought candyfloss for each of us. We walked around while we ate. Cream shared with Cheese, who ate enthusiastically and got pink all around his mouth. Tails took his time, biting into it carefully, whilst Sonic hadn't bought any candyfloss but had settled for his favourite food, chilidogs. My face felt sticky now as I finished the rest of the 'floss.

I giggled as I caught sight of chilli sauce all around Sonic's mouth. He glared at me, wondering what I was laughing at and nearly screamed when he caught sight of chilli sauce on his face. He remained in the toilet for quite a while trying to get all of it off. It sure was funny.

I glance at a nearby ride and gave a quick fleeting smile to my three friends.

"How about that one!" The others smiled at my suggestion and we all ran off to go on it.

_**Sonic**_

The evening's not as bad as I thought it would be. I thought that I would never face Amy after yesterday. I sure was wrong. I can't believe it. I guess Tails and Cream being there really makes a big difference. I'm not as scared of Amy as I thought I would be.

It's strange. When she was little I never pictured myself to ever be afraid of her, or think of her differently. True, back then I always thought she was annoying and that she'd never in a million years change. But she surprised me. She had matured, and changed her style to something totally her own. It suited her better than that old baggy green t-shirt and that frilly orange skirt.

I still thought she was annoying even after she changed herself into a more mature person. She keeps passing subtle hints at wanting a date every now and then and she still has that crush on me from when she was nine. That was three years ago.

I just don't get girls like her. She's just so persistent that it makes me admire her; yet again also think she's annoying. She's been chasing me for two years, I even told her off for it in a kind of harsh way once, and she still didn't get the message. Now it all seems different… almost like she's getting what she wants…

Tails smiles at me while licking on an ice cream, "Cheer up," he tells me. I gave him a weak smile and continued on with Tails, Cream and Amy.

Suddenly Tails stopped and smacked his head, looking very worried and upset, "Oh NO! I totally forgot!"

"What?" I asked. Shockingly, Amy had asked that same questionat the exact same time as me.

"I totally forgot about Cream's curfew! Her mom's gonna kill me! And I've told Chuck I'd help work on the Chaos Emerald data tonight!"

I raise my eyebrow, "Chaos Emerald data?"

"Yeah, we think there's more Chaos Emeralds out there than just seven, and we think they're much more powerful too! I'm sorry, but me and Cream will have to go!" Tails babbled in a hurry.

I gawk at him, "So… shall we come with you?"

"No reason to! You stay with Amy and have fun!" he said loudly.

"But-" I tried to say but Tails had already grabbed Cream's arm and led her to the entrance to leave. I was alone with Amy. I steal a glance at her and quickly look away again.

I don't believe this. Tails and Cream have made plans? How could they leave me with Amy, of all people? Yet again, they don't know what I nearly did… do they? They can't do. No one knows except me and Amy. I just hope Amy never told anyone.

If Tails and Cream have left then I might as well leave as well. I can't stay here with Amy, alone. Not after what happened. She'd figure that something was up easily. She's no stupid. I was about to make up an excuse to Amy when she looked at me sadly.

"If you wanna go, you can… I can come here another night…" she said in a sad tone. I groan. She's hitting me with that spell again. I feel guilt. Her spells working. I remember how eager and excited she was to come to Twinkle Park and I'm seriously considering leaving her alone, thereby spoiling her evening, meaning she's have to come home too? I feel sick at myself. I can't leave her alone. It'd be just cruel.

"No… I'll stay Ames, I have nothing planned…"

The smile on Amy's face set my heart beating again but it made me happy to see it, not scared or sweating. I still can't believe I'm going to stay with her. I feel crazy yet again is it so wrong to care? I was so lost in hoping I wouldn't regret it that I didn't notice that for the second time I had called her Ames.


	4. The Tunnel of Love

_Disclaimer: Any character in this story does not belong to me._

**It Started With A Date**

_**Sonic**_

I don't believe it. It seemed impossible earlier on in the day, what with all these feelings running through me like blood does. It's just… strange how… I'm actually_enjoying_ myself.

We've been here for over an hour now, just me and Amy. I don't know what it is, but she's hitting me with her spell hard. All the fear, the worrying, the memories… they just disappeared into thin air. All I could feel was the need to laugh and smile whenever Amy was around. We were having so much fun, I almost dreaded the night coming to an end.

"I can't believe you!" Amy laughed as we exited the water log ride that Amy managed to convince me to get on, "That must've been the first time I've actually heard you scream!"

"I hate water…" I pouted in response, trying to shake as much of the horrible substance out of my fur as possible. Amy giggles even louder as the water that flies out of my fur begins to land on her. She squeals and moves away from me, as I continued to shake water out of my fur.

When all was said and done, she approached me again, a cheery grin on her face, one that made me glad that I decided to stay with her after all, "It's your turn to pick a ride. Where next?"

I smirk. I could practically see the words _'PAYBACK!'_ rolling through my mind. My smirk widens as I pretend to think. My eyes gaze up towards the biggest rollercoaster in the park, reaching up so high; you could probably touch the sky and run your fingers through the soft fabric of the clouds. This is gonna be good…

"I want to go on that one," I said, pointing at it, the smirk never leaving my face. I could tell Amy was looking at me as I gazed upon the huge ride.

"Payback, eh? Guess I deserve it, for making you go on that water log ride. Let's go," She babbled, grabbing my hand. My face felt hot as the warmth from her hand travelled through to mine. She squeezed it tightly as she dragged me along to the rollercoaster.

We waited in a really long queue, which bored the hell out of me. Amy kept shuffling from foot to foot, and I could tell she was nervous…

_**Amy**_

I look at Sonic, who has a bored expression on his face as he leaned against the bar, his lovely green eyes blurred in thought. God he looks so adorable… my mind wanders to more thoughts of Sonic and I alone, passionately kissing, and I blush, getting more and more into the daydream. It took my mind off of the rollercoaster I'm about to go on. I could've just stood there forever, dreaming of him holding me, kissing me, loving me… if Sonic hadn't had awoken me from my fantasy. It was at that point that I once again was grateful that nobody could read my mind.

"We're next!" Sonic claimed excitedly. I nodded, a blush creeping onto my face as I tried to push that fantasy out of my head. People are staring at us and it makes it even more embarrassing. Oh well, at least they're not jumping on us and begging for autographs non-stop. I hear the screams of people on the rollercoaster and the nervousness begins to get to me. I never really told Sonic how frightened I was of heights.

Sure enough, it was our turn. He pulled me onto the one at the back, stating that it's boring and slower at the front and that he liked it fast. Great, now I feel really scared. But he's so happy… I attempt to push all my fears aside as I sit on the seat next to Sonic, the bars pulled down and holding my body on.

The ride starts moving, and I look at the uphill in front of us, beyond the several people in front of us. My eyes practically shrunk as I saw how high the ride was going. We started moving uphill and my mind keeps replaying images of me falling out and hitting the ground with a loud thud. I shake and shiver, wondering how the hell Sonic convinced me to come onto this ride. I was so scared at that moment in time that I wanted to scream to be let off.

And all my fears seemed to evaporate when I felt warmth travelling through my body, coming from my hand. I look to see Sonic gripping onto my hand tightly, while another was holding onto the bar for dear life, "It'll be okay." he told me softly.

I smile at him. It's those moments that make me love him so much. I tighten my grip on his hand as I notice the blue hedgehog next to me blush a little, though I never paid much attention to it as the plunge began. Beyond my loud screams of fear, I heard Sonic scream in enjoyment, laughing and grinning. I feel sick as I reach the bottom and we quickly go up and down on the rollercoaster.

I can't wait to get off.

_**Tails**_

Man, I'm tired. All that running around at Twinkle Park has knackered me out. But it'll be worth it, when Sonic and Amy become an item and Sonic sees what he's missing out on. I yawn, lying back on my bed and briefly closing my eyes, before opening them half-way and gazing at the soft glow on the other side of the room. The green Chaos Emerald sat on the table, releasing a glow which made me feel safe and confident.

My mind travels back to Sonic and Amy as I begin to wonder what they're doing right now. Sonic hasn't been back home and neither has Amy, so I can assume they're still at Twinkle Park having a good time.

Cream's in bed now, more exhausted than I am. I feel a little guilty about involving her in my match-making scheme but what's done is done, I guess.

I begin to imagine what Sonic and Amy might be doing. Sonic's probably stuffing his face with those chilidogs he loves so much, and Amy's probably trying to drag him on rides. Heh, funny.

I roll over and decide to see how everything turns out in the morning, too tired to stay awake and do something else. I lie back, closing my eyes and allowing myself to slip into dreamland. Well, that is what I was hoping for.

"Tails! Come quick! Grandpa wants you!"

It's Chris. I roll over moaning and groaning as I rub my eyes, trying to wipe the little bits of sleeping dust out of them, "What does he want?"

"He said he's found something! I think it might be another Chaos Emerald!" Chris claimed excitedly. Man, I haven't seen him look so excited before. If it's a Chaos Emerald, then I better check it out. I reluctantly got up and followed my friend to the lab where I built the X Tornado.

I got there in no time, entering to find Chuck standing over what looked like the green Chaos Emerald, settled on the table. But… wait. The green Chaos Emerald is in my room. So… what can it be?

"Tails, I'm glad you're here! You'll never guess what I've discovered!" Chuck rambled on, the old man almost as excited as Chris was.

"What is it Chuck?" I asked curiously as I approached him. I gazed down at what Chuck had on his table. It looked like a Chaos Emerald, but was a lot bigger. My mind automatically travelled back to a past event, and I gasped.

It couldn't be…

_**Sonic**_

I stand outside the ladies' room, listening to Amy throw up violently. Man, I feel like such a jerk. How could I have even thought about dragging her onto that ride, just for the sake of payback? Amy's fear of heights is fairly stronger than my fear of water, believe it or not.

She comes out of the toilet eventually, a weak smile on her face and her skin pale. Her eyes look into mine and my face had that familiar hot feeling.

"I think I want to go on something a bit easier now…" Amy mumbled, her voice gravelled, probably from all the throwing up she's been doing.

"I'm sorry Amy… I didn't think…" I began, but Amy's fingers found their way onto my lips, forcing silence.

"It's ok, I forgive you… now, it's my turn to pick a ride is it?"

I nodded as she began thinking of what to go on. I mean, we've been on nearly everything in the park so far. She eventually tugs me out of my thoughts and points towards a ride, which I instantly shudder at.

'**THE TUNNEL OF LOVE'**

"Er… Amy… are you sure?" I asked, not really wanting to go on it. It seems too prissy for my liking, no matter how much Amy loves things like that.

"Perfectly." she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward it. The queue wasn't long; we were on the ride almost straight away. The swan held us both in and travelled through a realm of love hearts and angels. Like I said, too prissy.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Amy claimed in a dreamy voice, one that was actually appealing to me. I sighed and glance at the walls, which were painfully pretty. Much like Amy in that sense. Painfully pretty.

"Sonikku?" she asked again, her voice softening. My face heats up in a hot flush as she touches my arm and rubs it. My heart begins to pound again as everything that I thought I had escaped travelled through my head.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, her other hand on my shoulder now. Great, the feelings getting worse. Worse than it ever felt before.

"N-Nothing Ames… just… just…"

I blush furiously as she gazes at me with those lovely eyes of hers. I don't know what it is, but she sure looks beautiful in the light of the Tunnel of Love. I don't know what came over me at that point. Amy's spell must have hit me really hard, because before I knew it, I was leaning towards her and she was leaning towards me…

_**Amy**_

The feeling of electricity was what I felt as for the first time, our lips touched. It felt so amazing, after all the wishing and praying, I finally got a kiss from Sonic.

It didn't even last that long though, as Sonic broke off before it even began. His cheeks were burned bright red and his eyes hesitated to meet mine. I realized how hard this must be for him. How could I have been so stupid!

"I'm sorry." I uttered and was shocked to hear Sonic say it at the same time. I could feel myself blushing brightly, almost as crimson as Sonic was.

Sonic looked away from me, and my heart thudded in the fear that I had blown any chance of being with him. He looked at me again, his eyes actually looking at me now.

"Maybe… it isn't all so prissy after all…" Sonic muttered, stating the Tunnel of Love's decorations. I merely nodded at his statement, and found my head leaning onto his chest. I felt Sonic jump at my touch and I could feel his eyes on me. I held my breath for fear of him telling me to get off and say various other horrid things.

"Heh, do whatever you want Ames, I'm not gonna stop ya." Sonic muttered awkwardly.

A smile found my face as I laid my head on his chest, enjoying the warmth of his fur. I reached a hand up and stroked the soft peach fur while I felt Sonic lean back. I felt no arms around me, no hugging me or anything like that. But it was good enough for me.

I didn't need hugs and kisses to tell me how he felt at that moment in time.


End file.
